mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Flash DOJO!!!
Smash Flash DOJO!!, also referred as SSF2 DOJO!!, is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2 used to post information of the game 3 times a week about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Overview The Smash Flash DOJO!! has had many variants but all with the same purpose. Many of them are currently closed due fact there were problems with updates: *'First DOJO!!': The first DOJO!! was simply a forum pasted with attachments of character profiles and more. It was called Super Smash Flash Central. Eventually, it was closed down due to a generally disrespectful community. *'Second DOJO!!': The second DOJO!! had a resemblance to the actual Smash Bros. DOJO!!. It was created by Naruto NU, but was recreated by stoat.tamer used to solve the member disrespect problem. It was temporarily put on hold for a remodeling, and due to a completely rewritten code, marked a new DOJO!!. *'Third DOJO!!': The third "DOJO!!" (a fan made) was created by Tid, under the name Flash2dojo. The head of the dojo is Tid, with help from Xviyz along many others. It is currently out of service. *'Fourth DOJO!!': The third official DOJO!! and fourth one was released in June 12, 2009 and it was coded in Flash by Neron of the McLeodGaming Forums, it had a new and better design. It completely replaced the second DOJO!!. It was attempted to make multiple languages for this DOJO!! but only Portuguese was done and it was never completed. It was closed down on June 16, 2010 *'Fifth DOJO!!': The fifth DOJO!! was started on June 5, 2010 now by the user Sirtopeia with the help of RoyMaster4, yet another user; but it was released on June 16, 2010. It is an enhanced version of the fourth DOJO!! and, unlike this last, it is coded in php/html/css format (those like the regular websites, such as the McLeodGaming Forums, have), rather than being coded in Flash. It is available in multiple languages thanks to the Google translator technology, though it is not a clear translation. Updates The following list englobes the updates of the fifth Smash Flash DOJO!! June 2010 *'June 5: "A New Beginning"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/a-new-begginning/: The very first update of the Smash Flash DOJO!! It is a message from RoyMaster4 saying this new DOJO!! will not held back like previous DOJO!!'s did, he also says the updates will be more regular and are scheduled to be posted 3 times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. *'June 5: "Mario"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/mario/: The first character announced on the DOJO!! and the first character under the section of Veteran Fighters. It shows few images of the brawlified-Super Mario World sprites of Mario who, unlike his Brawl counterpart, has a bit different moveset, just like the Star Spin and the ability to become into Fire Mario via his Final Smash. *'June 5: "Kirby"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/kirby/: The second character announced and also under Veteran Fighters section, Kirby is a brawlified sprite direct from Kirby Super Star Ultra, he has the same moveset of his Brawl counterpart and is a light-weight character. His signature move by inhale and copy foes ability is now present. *'June 5: "Bleach: Arrancar Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/05/bleach-arrancar-theme/: The very first update of the Music section. A soft composition hailed from the Bleach anime composed by Shoji Meguro and produced by Shirō Sagisu. This song has a dark and mysterious touch and can be heard in the stage, Hueco Mundo. *'June 6: "Ichigo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/ichigo/: The first character under the section of Newcomers is finally confirmed in the DOJO!! Ichigo is the 15-years-old main protagonist of the Bleach franchise where he has the power of a shinigami to fight against the evil hollows. His sprites are ripped from the Nintendo DS fighting game Jump Ultimate Stars but he is not the only one whose sprites are ripped from this game. *'June 6: "Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Castle"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/06/mega-man-dr-wilys-castle/: The first Mega Man update and the second Music entry. A very memorable composition heard during the first levels of Doctor Wily's Castle, hence the name, in Mega Man II. It can be heard in the stage, Castle Wily. *'June 8: "Link"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/link/: The hero of Hyrule is confirmed to return in the Smash Flash series with his design based off on his The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Unlike the previous character already showed, Link is the first character shown on the DOJO!! whose sprites are not ripped from any official game, they are custom and recolored. *'June 8: "Lloyd"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/lloyd/: The protagonist of Tales of Symphonia is confirmed. He is also the first Non-Nintendo/Non-Anime character shown in the DOJO!! In the battles, Lloyd uses two swords (the Flamberge and the Vorpal Sword) which he can use to slash or stab. The sprites used for Lloyd are exactly the same that were used for Super Smash Flash; they come from the game Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3. *'June 8: "Naruto"'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto/: The veteran fighter and eponymous protagonist of his own series, Naruto is finally confirmed. Unlike his previous appearance in Super Smash Flash, Naruto is able to use Chakra and Jutsus for his own attacks, as well as use the powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Chakra sealed within him. Like Ichigo, his sprites are ripped from Jump Ultimate Stars. *'June 8: "Mega Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/mega-man/: Though technically a new character in the roster, the classic Mega Man appears labeled as a veteran fighter, being the successor of his counterpart, X, who appeared in the first game. However, this Mega Man is armed with an arsenal of various weapons he have use over the years, including other attacks. His sprites are ripped directly from Mega Man 7. *'June 8: "Revival Platforms"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/revival-platforms/: An update in the How to Play section about said platforms the characters stand on after being KO'ed. Unlike the original Smash Bros. games, characters have their own personalized platforms according the universe they come from. For example, Mario stands on the revival platform from the game Mario Bros. while Sonic stands on the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *'June 8: "Naruto: Strong and Strike"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/naruto-rising-fighting-spirit/: A music composition hailed from the anime Naruto and one of the most popular themes in the series. It can be heard in the stage, Konoha Village. *'June 8: "Battlefield"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/battlefield/: The first stage announced. One simplistic and small stage, which consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. States also that the stage changes to day, afternoon and night while the time pass through the match. *'June 8: "Dream Land"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/dream-land/: The second update of the Stage section and the first "Past Stage" confirmed, it looks similar to the Battlefield, but just a bit wider giving ranged characters the upper hand. It consists of one long platform with three past-through platforms. It is not known if Whispy Woods, a personified tree in the background, will blow air puffs in the stage. *'June 8: "Hueco Mundo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/hueco-mundo/: A stage update hailed directly from the Bleach franchise where the Hollows and Arrancar reside. Hueco Mundo is very basic stage, it is wide and the players can walk out the stage's boundaries, the buildings on it can be stood as well. Ranged attacks work well here. *'June 8: "Final Destination"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/final-destination/: An update of the Stages section, Final Destination is a very basic stage because it consists of a wide flat platform without any hazards, making it perfect for standard fights with no interruptions. The stage is set in a special layout. *'June 8: "What are Assist Trophies?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/what-are-assist-trophies/: The confirmation of the Assist Trophies are finally announced. A very familiar item for those who have played "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" might recognize. When grabbed, it summons a "guest" character, separated from the playable characters' roster, to aid the player against his opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful, though. *'June 8: "Cucco"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/08/cucco/: The very first update in the Items section. Cucco are small chickens from the Zelda Universe that attack in swarms if endangered, and slows your descent if you are aerial while holding them. The golden Cucco do more damage when thrown and when attacking in swarms, so the player must be extra weary of them. *'June 14: "Sora"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/14/sora/: The second character added under the Newcomers section. Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series where he is the chosen wielder of the Keyblade known as the Kingdom Key, a weapon used in battles between Darkness and Light. He comes with his Kingdom Hearts II outfit but he was originally going to have his outfit from the first Kingdom Hearts. *'June 17: "What are Poké Balls?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/17/what-are-poke-balls/: The introduction for the Poké Balls. Like the Assist Trophy, Poké Ball allows you to summon Pokémon only, first you need to throw it and release the Pokémon inside it to help you against your opponents. Some might be detrimental rather than useful too. *'June 18: "Comet Observatory"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/comet-observatory/: The first update of the sub-category Galaxy Tours in the Stages section for the Mario stage with the same name. The Comet Observatory is the central hub of this stage. Rosalina usually appears in the middle of the stage. From this point, it travels into different Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies changing completely the stage layout depending the galaxy visited. *'June 18: "No More Comments?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/18/no-more-comments/: Due to consistent abuses in the DOJO, all comments were removed and the DOJO!! developers may reintroduce them in specific pages and they will also have to increase the spam blocker’s strictness if/when we re-enable them. *'June 21: "Training Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/21/training-mode/: The first ever update of the Game Modes section. The Training Mode is a mode were you practice your skills with more than one CPU or a human player. You can also spawn different items, reduce or increase the speed, set the opponents' damage, etc.. *'June 23: "Smash Ball"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/23/smash-ball/: Another update of the Items section. The Smash Ball is a floating item that you must attack until it shatters on you and by pressing the Standard Special button (Default O key) you can release your Final Smash to activate a powerful move or a transformation. *'June 25: "Charizard"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/25/charizard/: The first Pokémon update who can be summoned from a Poké Ball showed at the DOJO!! Charizard is a flame Pokémon that uses Flamethrower to rack up damage. However, it will chase the opponents that got away the attack. *'June 28: "Sonic"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/28/sonic/: Another update of the Characters section. Widely considered the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is the fastest character in the game, which makes him unpredictable in certain moments, he can turn into his Super form now, who was a separate playable character in the previous game. Most of his sprites come from various Sonic Advance games but also from Sonic Battle. *'June 30: "Hitmonlee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/06/30/hitmonlee/: An Pokémon update, Hitmonlee is fighting type Pokémon that is summoned from a Poké Ball. once it is out, it will use a very powerful Hi-Jump Kick and will charge on the nearest opponent. July 2010 *'July 2: "Kirby: Fountain of Dreams"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/02/kirby-fountain-of-dreams/: An update from the Music section, an orchestral composition made by Jun Ishikawa of the common Kirby's Gourmet Race music. *'July 5: "Ichigo: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/05/ichigo/: The first update to show description for a character's special moves. Ichigo is the first to have said update. It includes a description for the Getsuga Tenshō, a chargeable crescent moon-shaped projectile; and Shunpō, a quick attack that makes Ichigo disappears very briefly and then deliver a quick slash. *'July 7: "Castle Wily"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/07/castle-wily/: A stage update which shows a Mega Man location, Castle Wily. It is, usually, the final level of many Mega Man games. There, Mega Man last encounters with Dr. Wily in one of his "Wily Machines". The design of this particular Castle Wily stage comes from Mega Man 2. *'July 9: "Adventure Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/09/adventure-mode/: The confirmation for the regular Adventure Mode finally out. It follows a world map to select a "planet" and play on a side-scrolling level filled with enemies according the level's layout. There is also numerous boss fights. *'July 10: "What's this?' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/10/whats-this/: A very mysterious update in the Notices section displaying a mystery black image showing three characters (Bankai Ichigo, Riku and an unknown third character) impossible to recognize until further updates. This was later removed. *'July 12: "Chikorita"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/12/chikorita/: An update that shows Chikorita, a grass-type Pokémon. Upon being released from a Poké Ball, Chikorita will use Razor Leaf straight in front of it before disappearing. Anyone that makes contact with the leaves will be damaged and might end up getting hit by all the rest. *'July 14: "Green Hill Zone"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/14/green-hill-zone/: A stage reminiscent to the first Sonic game, Green Hill Zone poses a ramp in its middle where player can make use of their speed. Silver the Hedgehog makes a brief cameo running in the loop of the background. *'July 16: "Bandana Dee"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/16/bandana-dee/: A Kirby Assist Trophy, Bandana Dee is a Waddle Dee character wearing a blue bandana, hence his name, he will attempt to hurt enemies by running into them, but as he is very weak, he can be attacked by the opponents. *'July 19: "Kirby: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/19/kirby/: This update was for Kirby to show some of his special moves and, like Ichigo, only two are shown. The first is Kirby's standard special move, as well his signature move, Inhale which allows his to suck his opponents inside his mouth and spit them out as a star, or well, swallow them to gain their standard special move and a characteristic hat. The other being Stone which turns Kirby into a heavy object that, if done in midair, can smash opponents under him very hard. *'July 21: "Final Forms"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/21/final-forms/: The first update under the sub-section Techniques about the Final Forms, a powerful kind of Final Smash which involves the player transforming into a stronger variant of its former self with a complete new moveset or similar ones but stronger. The Semi-Final Forms are also mentioned and, like Final Forms, also involves the character transforming into a stronger variant but with less options for attacks. *'July 23: "Jungle Hijinx"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/23/jungle-hijinx/: A stage hailing directly from the game Donkey Kong Country. Jungle Hijinx is the name of the first level of aforementioned game and as a stage, it includes some Barrel Cannons the players can hop into to launch them toward other players. Donkey Kong's tree house, Rambi the Rhino's crate and some Mini-Neckys can be seen in the background. *'July 26: "Koffing"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/26/koffing/: This update shows Koffing, a poison-type Pokémon. When released from a Poké Ball, Koffing sucks in air and after a while, it uses Smoke Screen to cover the sight of the opponents and the summoner, as well. *'July 28: "Online Practice Stage"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/28/waiting-room/: A stage directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Online Practice Stage is simply a wider version of Final Destination. Like Final Destination, this stage has no gimmicks. *'July 30: "Ness"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/07/30/ness/: A Newcomer confirmed who is the protagonist from EarthBound. Ness is a 12-years-old home-sicking boy who resides on Onett. He was the first character confirmed who is not playable yet in the current demo. Unlike his series, Ness makes greatly use of Offensive PSI (PK) for his attacks, though he also possess simple attacks like weapons or physical hits. His sprites are 100% custom. August 2010 *'August 2: "Gliding"': http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/02/gliding/: An exclusive technique for characters with wings, magic or flying abilities that can be performed by holding down the up button when jumping in midair, this will make characters glide straight forward and could aim their direction by pressing either up or down. The glide can be canceled by attacking in midair or by going upward, or downward, just enough the character will go helpless and fall. It should be note that once the glide is set, the player can't turn around. Note some up special moves may also turn into a glide. *'August 4: "Lloyd: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/04/lloyd/: The first update for explain a Final Smash. This shows Lloyd's Final Smash known as Falcon's Crest, a powerful attack that needs to connect with the opponent to be executed, or else, it will be missed. Once it is connected, Lloyd will merge his swords to use the Eternal Sword the delivering two blows that send the opponents flying backwards. *'August 6: "Delibird"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/06/delibird/: This update shows Delibird, a Pokémon that, once released uses its move Present to throw food and players could eat it. They should be careful too as Delibird may also throw R-emblemed bombs at them rather than food. *'August 9: "Mario: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/09/mario/: The second update for a Final Smash, this time for Mario. Mario's Final Smash is a Final Form, thus, he transforms into Fire Mario, which increases his speed and strength, additionally infusing with fire most of his attacks. A unique quality to Fire Mario is the ability to charge his standard special to release the Mario Finale (Mario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl), a powerful wall of flames that damages and drags opponents. Use this, however, reverts Fire Mario back into normal Mario instantly. *'August 11: "Hyrule Temple"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/11/hyrule-temple/: A big Zelda universe stage based off on the temple levels from the game Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. There are multiple passages that can help the players to hide or corner their opponents. *'August 13: "Metal Gear Solid: Main Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/13/metal-gear-solid-main-theme/: A music update composed by Takanari Ishiyama and hailing from the game Metal Gear Solid first heard in Solid Snake's mission into the Shadow Moses facility to deactivate Metal Gear REX. *'August 16: "Food"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/16/food/: This update is about Food, which is a generic name for the many small edible items that spawn on the stage. Any player that eats it will be healed depending the food. The Maxim Tomato is a food that can heal 50% of the damage. Some food are even references to other games. *'August 19: "Lack of Update"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/19/lack-of-update/: Due a virus on RoyMaster4's computer, there wasn't a normal update as usual this day. Though another developer attempted to put up an update, it was not a good update to put up yet. There could also be a bonus update sometime in the future to make up for this problem. *'August 20: "Pikachu"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/20/pikachu/: The first playable Pokémon. Pikachu is a mouse Electric-Type Pokémon who's National Pokédex Number is 25, it is widely considered the icon of the Pokémon franchise. Pikachu mainly uses electric attacks, from shocks to thunders, but can also make use of head-butts, tail whips and other physical attacks. Its sprites are 100% custom. *'August 23: "Twilight Town"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/23/twilight-town/: A stage in eternal sunset that hails from the Kingdom Hearts franchise, the matches here are set in three buildings that player can stand on, including other small platforms and other characteristics unique for each building. *'August 25: "Sonic: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/25/sonic/: An update that show two particular Special Moves used by Sonic, the first being Homing Attack where Sonic hurls into a ball and homes on the nearest opponent to hit him, it can be used for recoveries as well. The other being Sonic's signature Spin Charge, where Sonic once again hurls into a ball but this time he needs to charge to attack, if the button is released while charging, Sonic will launch himself spinning in ball form hitting everything in his path. *'August 27: "What are Battle Cards?"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/27/what-are-battle-cards/: The update that finally reveals what the ???? Section stands for. Battle Cards come from the game Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and work similar to Assist Trophies, with the difference only Kingdom Hearts can be summoned. They come in four different colors: red, blue, green and black, but is hinted there is a fifth color. *'August 30: "Basic Battering Items"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/08/30/basic-battering-weapons/: Hence the update's name, this shows tree basic items that work primary for battering. These are, from weak to strong, the Fan (who can deal quick, yet weak hits), the Beam Sword (a pretty strong item with good range) and the Home-Run Bat (whose smash attack is a One-Hit KO). September 2010 *'September 1: "Reflecting"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/01/reflecting/: This technique is a quality many characters have in the special moves, the purpose of reflecting is to send back an incoming projectile back to the user. The update shows Mega Man's Proto Shield and Mario's Cape as example of reflecting moves. There are however, projectiles that can't be reflected, such as Fire Mario's Mario Finale. *'September 3: "Mother: Hi Hi Hi"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/03/mother-hi-hi-hi/: A music update that reflects the oddness of the Mother series. It was composed by three people: Hiroshi Kanazu, Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka. *'September 6: "Recovering"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/06/recovering/: The technique for recovering refers to the act of trying to get back to some the stage's solid platforms after being launched from it. Most of recovery moves are the up special moves from the character's moveset, which usually launch them vertically. Gliding, floating and multiple jumps also have recovering qualities. *'September 8: "Mario: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/08/mario/: This update shows two specific special moves Mario can use, both can be used for recovering. The Cape is his side special move and he uses it to flip characters around, this also damages them, or reflect incoming projectiles back at the users. It also slows down Mario's falling when used in midair. The other move is his up special move: Super Jump Punch, which is Mario's third jump, when it makes contact with foes or objects, coins will spawn from them, but this is only a visual effect and doesn't affect the gameplay. *'September 10: "Exploding Tag"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/10/exploding-tag/: A new item from the Naruto series, which is basically a scrap of paper with the inscription in kanji "baku" (爆, Lit. Explode). Notably, it comes attached with a kunai. This item sticks and sets on fire on the character or surface the tag was thrown and after a certain amount of time, it explodes. *'September 13: "Tower of Salvation"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/13/tower-of-salvation/: A stage hailing from Tales of Symphonia, The Tower of Salvation consists of a small platform with moving platforms on either side. Mithos Yggdrasil appears as a hazard and can use his special attacks to K.O. players. *'September 15: "Standard Attacks"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/15/standardattacks/: A short tutorial on how to use a character's regular attacks. The tutorial explains the standard combo, tilt attacks, smash attacks, and dash attack. *'September 17: "Goku"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/17/goku/: This update "officially" confirms Son Goku to appear in the game. Goku is the protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise and can use a plethora of Ki attacks, such as his signature move the Kamehameha; as well as flying. Like many other manga/anime characters, his sprites are ripped directly from Jump Ultimate Stars with a few edited sprites. *'September 20: "Bob-omb"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/20/bob-omb/: The first returning item to get its own page, Bob-ombs are recurring bomb enemies from the Mario series. They work exactly as SSF, they explode when thrown of hit by something or someone. However, unlike its previous appearance, Bob-ombs will start walking around and eventually exploding if no one picks it up. *'September 22: "Sonic: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/22/sonic/: Sonic receives a Final Form for his Final Smash. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turns into Super Sonic which buff ups significantly his current moveset, as well, as getting all new attacks. *'September 24: "E-Tank"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/24/e-tank/: A new item that hails from the Mega Man series. The purpose of this item is to restore all of the health of the player who grabs it. Unfortunately, the player becomes vulnerable upon picking up this item as it takes long to heal. This update also confirms the re-appearance of the Zelda series' item, the Heart Container, which work almost the same as the E-Tank, but only heals 100% of damage instead of all the damage. *'September 27: "On-Screen Appearances"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/27/on-screen-appearances/: A simple update of a visual effect that has no effect on gameplay. This is the way players enter the match in a unique way representing their respective series. This includes Mario entering via a Warp Pipe, Kirby landing on the Warp Star, Link coming out from a whirlwind, among others. *'September 29: "Naruto: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/09/29/naruto/: An update that shows two special moves for exclusive use for Naruto: Rasengan and Rising Kunai Slash. Rasengan is Naruto's standard special and signature move, it is chargeable attack that he uses with the help of a clone, then he rams forward with his hand to unleash a ball of chakra that hurts opponents, the longer the charge is, the more powerful the attack will be; if Naruto fully charges this move, it will be become the powerful Ōdama Rasengan. Rising Kunai Slash is Naruto up special and recovery move, when Naruto uses this move, he footstool jump on a clone and slice with a Kunai while ascending, if the button is pressed again, he will deliver a powerful kick; the clone he jumped on early will fall and if it hits an opponent, it will deal few damage to him. October 2010 *'October 1: "Mushroom Kingdom"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/01/mushroom-kingdom/: The first stage confirmed for the regular Adventure Mode, it is based on the settings of many Mario games, particularly New Super Mario Bros.. It is divided in three sections, the first is an overground section where you fight Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants, the second one is an underground section where you fight some of the same enemies but also other creatures like Boos, Petey Piranha appears here as mini-boss; the third section is Bowser's Castle where a boss fight awaits the player. This update also confirms the inclusion of locked doors. *'October 4: "Movement"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/04/movement/: A very simplistic update showing the basics of the character's movement, it includes: walk, dash, jump, double-jump and crouch. *'October 6: "Shielding & Dodging"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/06/shielding-dodging/: This technique update is about how characters should react against opponents' attacks and could be either by shielding or dodging. Shielding creates a bubble-like orb that protects the character but shrinks down over the time upon it breaks and stuns the character leaving him vulnerable. Dodging can be used to move far from attacks or moving behind opponents to counter them while at the same time avoiding the damage of the attacks, characters can dodge in midair too. *'October 8: "Saturn Valley' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/08/saturn-valley/: A stage hailing from the Mother series as such, home stage for Ness. It is set on an unparticular village where the Mr. Saturn creatures live, it consists of a grassy plain with an elevated plateau near the left side of the stage and a floating platform on the right side. Some Mr. Saturns can be picked and thrown as if they were items, additionally, characters can attack them. *'October 11: "Ness: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/11/ness/: An update for two of the special moves use by Ness, PK Flash and PK Thunder, PK Flash is Ness' standard special, it is a controllable blast that can be moved around Ness, the longer the charge is, the more powerful the attack is, it is a laggy attack though. PK Thunder is his up special, it is another controllable projectile that can be used to attack opponents in the distance, and if Ness directs it at himself it will launch him like a rocket hitting any opponent in the way. It is also a good choice for Ness' recovery. *'October 13: "Link: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/13/link/: Following Ness, is up for two special moves used by Link to be showed, Hero's Bow and Bomb. His standard special, Hero's Bow simply allows him to pull out the bow of the same name and shoot straight an arrow, the distance and power of the arrow will be determinated by the charge of the attack before using it. Bomb is his down special and, hence the name, allows him to pull out a bomb that can be thrown at opponents, similar to an item. *'October 15: "Donkey Kong"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/15/donkey-kong/: The gorilla hero from DK's Island confirmed as a Newcomer. Donkey Kong is the first heavy weight character to have his own update. Being a strong character, most of his attacks are based on brute force, which include punching or slapping his opponents. *'October 18: "Konoha"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/18/konoha/: A stage update based on the place where the settings of the manga/anime Naruto takes place. Konoha is a partially large stage that two buildings on both sides so players could stand and fight. Rock Lee usually appears in front of the foreground and start doing some exercises without affecting the match in any way. *'October 20: "Lack of Update #2"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/20/lack-of-update-2/: Another apologize update by RoyMaster4 because an absence of a normal update due to no one of the DOJO!! Helpers had already made an update to post as usual. *'October 22: "Sonic: Never Let It Go"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/22/sonic-never-let-it-go/: A music composition from the very obscure game Sonic the Fighters. It is in its original format and was composed by Maki Morrow. *'October 25: "Idling"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/25/idling/: This update can be considered a joke from RoyMaster4 after many statements about the following update would be Idling. It basically shows the small actions characters perform while standing by (ex: Mario fixing his cap). *'October 27: "On The Edge"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/27/on-the-edge/: When a character uses a recovery move and is unable to land on a platform, he will grab the ledge of this. While hanging from a ledge, he can roll forward, roll forward while dodging or perform a ledge attack. Other actions include pressing down to fall down or jump from the ledge. *'October 29: "Difficulties"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/29/difficulties/: An update that shows the four levels of difficulty while playing the Adventure Mode, the difficulties are: Beginner, Normal, Hard and Insane. The higher level, the most tougher the enemies and bosses are, additionally, more enemies are present in higher levels. *'October 31: "Jack Skellington"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/10/31/jack-skellington/: A Halloween bonus update revealing Jack Skellington, a character that can be summoned with the help of Battle Cards. Once he is out, he fill the screen with pumpkins, then a multiple thunders start falling around the stage to damage the opponents. November 2010 *'November 1: "Super Mario Bros.: Good Egg Galaxy Theme"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/01/good-egg-galaxy-theme/: An orchestral composition made by the acclaimed video game composer Koji Kondo for the Good Egg Galaxy level visited in the game Super Mario Galaxy. It sounds in the stage Galaxy Tours. *'November 3: "Gligar"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/03/gligar/: This update shows the Pokémon Gligar, who uses the attack Fury Cutter over one opponent once it is released. Gligar will hit the same opponent in a total of five consecutive hits, each stronger than the last one. If Gligar misses the attack, it's dodged or shielded, it will leave the match. *'November 5: "Goku: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/05/goku/: An update for Goku's special moves: Kamehameha and Rapid Ki Blasts. Kamahameha. His standard special and signature attack is the Kamehameha, the power of this attack is determinated by holding the charge longer. Rapid Ki Blast is his side special, it basically consists about Goku firing multiple weak Ki Blast from his hands undeterminable, if done in midair, the Ki Blast will be fired in a downward angle. *'November 8: "Tales of Symphonia: Beat the Angel' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/08/tales-of-symphonia-beat-the-angel/: An original composition from the game Tales of Symphonia heard during the multiple battles in the Tower of Salvation from the aforementioned game. It was composed by Motoi Sakuraba and can be heard on the stage, Tower of Salvation. *'November 10: "Link: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/10/link/: Link's implement about his Final Smash, Triforce Slash. Link traps a single opponent within the Triforce and performs a series of quick slashes, pauses a moment and delivers a final blow that sends opponents flying. It is most effective if it is performed near any edge. *'November 12: "Pokémon: Trainer Battle"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/12/pokemon-trainer-battle/: A custom music composition originally composed by Junichi Masuda but arranged by PokeRemixStudio. It is the theme usually heard in the Pokémon games while battling with other Pokémon Trainers. *'November 15: "Grabbing and Throwing"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/15/grabbing-and-throwing/: A new technique added into SSF2 that allows players to reach out and grab his opponents, it can be done by either shielding then pressing the attack button or, much easier, by pressing the determinated grab button. While an opponent is grabbed, player can choose to pummel to arrange his damage or throw him in one of four different directions. Opponents can free themselves from the grab before being thrown by mashing the buttons. *'November 17: "Capsule"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/17/capsule/: A basic container item that can be thrown at opponents or surfaces to free the item inside it, which is random and may vary. Capsule also has the chances to explode instead of release an item. *'November 19: "Yoshi"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/19/yoshi/: The ally and friend of Mario and protagonist of his own series, is confirmed as a Newcomer. Yoshi is a green dinosaur with some traits of dragon. His main ability is to stick out his tongue to swallow his opponents and throw Yoshi Eggs. He can also perform a move called flutter jump. *'November 22: "Mega Man: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/22/mega-man/: When Mega Man breaks a Smash Ball he will be able to summon Rush, his robotic-dog companion to merge with him. Once together Mega Man will be is his Super Adapter form, which will provide him of rocket fists to shoot at opponents, plus unlimited flight. *'November 24: "Mr. Saturn"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/24/mr-saturn/: The second character item after Bob-omb, Mr. Saturn was previously confirmed as an item that spawns on the stage Saturn Valley, but it is also an independent item. When thrown, Mr. Saturn does very little damage, but his big quality is to break shields like the Fan. *'November 26: "Good Egg Galaxy"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/26/good-egg-galaxy/: The first true galaxy and second sub-stage for Galaxy Tours. Good Egg Galaxy's matches takes places on the first planet Mario arrives when he visits this galaxy. As commented before player are not able to circumnavigate the planet as they will fall down straight, unlike Super Mario Galaxy. *'November 29: "Sora: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/11/29/sora/: Sora is a character that has a special feature about his special moves within the game. With his standard special Magic Cast, he can attack with three different spells: Fire, Blizzard and Thunder, each one with its own effect. Now, for Sora to change which spell will be used, he can use his down special Magic Swap to do so, the respective color will show which spell Sora has changed into, for instance, red for Fire, blue for Blizzard and yellow for Thunder. December 2010 *'December 1: "Kingdom Hearts: Sinister Sundown"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/01/kingdom-hearts-sinister-sundown/: A music update from Kingdom Hearts composed by Yōko Shimomura, it is the theme for the stage Twilight Town. This because in the real game it plays when battling Nobodies in the said place. *'December 3: "Three Different Taunts"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/03/three-different-taunts/: A singular update that shows a technique known as taunt, an optional move used to mock or annoy opponents, as well, as celebrate an in-game feat like a multiple KO, for example. All the characters can perform three different taunts that vary per character, some are references to the character himself. *'December 6: "Lloyd: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/06/lloyd/: A special moves update for Lloyd, it includes Tiger Blade and Guardian. Tiger Blade is Lloyd's up special as it is a very basic attack in which Lloyd simply slashes upward with one of his sword, however, if the special button is pressed again while Lloyd is still rising, he will deliver another slash sending the opponent downwards. Guardian is Lloyd's down special, with this move, he surrounds himself on a green orb that will reflect projectiles and flicker opponents who touch him, note Lloyd cannot be moved while he uses Guardian. *'December 8: "Brawl Mode"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/08/brawl-mode/: The second Game Modes update after Training Mode. Brawl is the standard fighting mode of Super Smash Flash 2. The main objective of Brawl is knocking your opponents out of the screen. DOJO!! only mentions Stock Mode, where you set a number of lives and the last player standing wins, but there is also a Time Mode, where a timer is set and the winner with the most KO's wins. *'December 10: "Stitch"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/10/stitch/: Another update for a character that can be summoned via Battle Cards. Stitch is a small blue alien with the namecode of Experiment 626. When he is summoned, he uses his plasma gunshots to rapidly shoot at the opponents, he can also shoot downwards if he previously jumped. *'December 13: "Star Fox: Main Theme" 'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/13/star-fox-main-theme/: A music update from the Star Fox series, this song first appeared in Star Fox 64, and has appeared in many games since. This particular version comes from the original Super Smash Bros. It's the theme for the Sector Z stage. It was composed by Koji Kondo. *'December 17: Samus'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/17/samus/: The first female character to be confirmed on the DOJO!!, Samus comes from the Metroid games. Her Power Suit comes with a variety of special abilities that includes the well-known Power Beam and the Morph Ball. Samus' Final Smash was initially confirmed to be Zero Laser, her Final smash from Brawl, but it was changed to Hyper Beam, an actual attack from the Metroid games. *'December 20: "Ness: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/20/ness/: When Ness breaks a Smash Ball, he is able to call down a hailstorm of meteors to the stage and rack up massive damage. The Dojo shows that the angles at which the meteors fall are drastically different from the attack in Smash Bros. Brawl. *'December 22: "Kirby: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/22/kirby/: When Kirby breaks a Smash Ball, a large cooking pit appears that sucks opponents in. Kirby dons a chef's hat and stirs the contents of the pot while adding seasoning before the pot explodes and sends opponents shooting out. *'December 24: "Amigo"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/24/amigo/: This update shows Amigo from the Samba de Amigo series. Upon being summoned, speakers and dancing cacti will appear around him and he will dance to a beat, forcing opponents to taunt uncontrollably. This update also features the track “Samba De Amigo: Samba De Janeiro” which plays during his appearance. *'December 27: "Aerial Combat"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/27/aerial-combat/: This update simply showcases different types of aerial attacks, those being: Multi-hits, strong hits, and Meteor Smashes. *'December 29: "Naruto: Final Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/29/naruto/: Whenever Naruto gets a Smash Ball, he will utilize the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox to increase his strength and speed, thus, becoming Kyūbi Naruto. With this Final Form, Naruto also gets a new moveset, stronger than his regular form's ones. *'December 31: "Planet Namek"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2010/12/31/namek-2/: The last update of the 2010 year. This stage is one of the most memorable places in the Dragon Ball media, it is formed of large rocky foundations that are surrounded by water, and players may be able to swim on the water or drown in the process. Piccolo stands in front of the stage and watches the matches from begin to end. Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan usually pass flying by without affecting the match in any way. January 2011 *'January 3: "Pac-Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/03/pac-man/: The first update of the 2011 year. Pac-Man is the star of his own series and is appearing as an Assist Trophy in his famous 8-bit form. Upon being summoned, Pac-Man will follow the directions its summoner has pressed, for example, if the player goes to the left, Pac-Man will do such. Whenever he comes in contact with an opponent, we will chomp him, damaging and sending him flying with great knockback. *'January 5: "Dragon Ball: Power Scale"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/05/dragonball-power-scale/: A music composition from the Dragon Ball game: Dragon Ball: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, composed by Kenji Amamoto. This song seems to be an embodiment of training regime Goku makes to become stronger. It plays on Planet Namek. *'January 7: "Black Mage"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/07/black-mage/: A surprise character update, the Black Mage is a recurring job in the Final Fantasy series that can cast offensive attacks. Because of this, Black Mage utilizes a lot of magic attacks within his own physic attacks. His addition was very unexpected and was revealed in one of the demos as an unlockable character, but was it later confirmed he would be a starter character for the remainder of the game. *'January 10: "Central Highway"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/10/central-highway/: A location from the game Mega Man X made a stage, it is based on the first level from aforementioned game. It is set is a ruined city with wreck platforms with deep gaps that lead to bottomless pits. It posses no hazards, however, a Bee Blader can be seen occasionally flying in the background. *'January 12: "Renji"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/12/renji/: A once confirmed character to be playable, now added as an Assist Trophy. Renji mostly behaves like a playable character. He will chase down any opponent and will deliver a three-slash combo once he gets close enough the opponent, he can also attack in midair. After his set of attacks in the match, Renji will deliver the Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru as his ultimate attack, with this, Renji transforms his Zanpakutō into a massive skeletal snake-like who then quickly rushes forward, damaging any opponents in the way. *'January 14: "Genie"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/14/genie/: The first character confirmed to be summoned via Battle Cards finally gets his own update. Genie will come out of his lamps and will stat casting small puffs of magic that will damage the opponents, he will do this to all the opponents on the battle until he disappears. *'January 17: "Casino Night Zone"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/17/casino-night-zone/: This Sonic stage is based on one of the numerous zones from the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2, it is more or less a pinball-like adapted stage, this because the various bumpers that surround the stage that make characters bounce off, they can be either an advantage and disadvantage. *'January 19: "Peach"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/19/peach/: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom joins the game as a newcomer, Peach is a character that has many attributes from Super Mario Bros. 2 such as the ability to yank vegetables from the floor or the ability to float in midair, she can also cast the power of the Star Spirits to perform her Final Smash. *'January 21: "Viewtiful Joe"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/21/viewtiful-joe/: An Assist Trophy update, this one shows Viewtiful Joe, the star of his own game. Similar to Renji, he chases down after the opponents and uses a sophisticated technique known as the Mach Speed on them or throws Boomerangs at them, but this are not the only moves he performs while he is on the foreground. *'January 24: "Four kinds of special moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/24/four-kinds-of-special-moves/: This update shows an explanation of the four special moves every single playable character poses, these are the standard special move, performed by sole-pressing the special move button; the side special move, performed by pressing the special move button and the left or right buttons; the up special move, performed by pressing the special move button and the up button; and the down special move, performed by pressing the special move button and the down button. Despite this update, specific special moves updates for characters were previously added before this one. *'January 28: "Mega Man: Abandoned Memory"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/28/mega-man-abandoned-memory/: A music composition hailing from Mega Man 10, composed by Ippo Yamada and arranged by Rikka. This is the music theme for Dr. Wily's Castle from aforementioned game. This update hints multiple songs per stage. *'January 31: "Tails"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/01/31/tails/: A veteran fighter from the Sonic series, Tails is an enthusiastic 8-years-old two-tailed fox. Thanks to his two tails, he has many aerial attributes. Much like his appearance in SSF, he comes armed with some of his inventions to aid him, this includes an electron cannon, a chained-box glove and his trust biplane the Tornado, among others. February 2011 *'February 2: "Shells"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/02/shells/: This update compiles three types of Koopa shells from the Mario series that work as items. The first being the veteran Green Shell, that simply slides across platforms and bounces off walls until it falls off the stage. The second is the Red Shell, this one homes in on any character in the area, but only stay on the platform they landed on. The third and most powerful shell is the Spiked Shell, it flies away when thrown but it comes back after a short amount of time to home and blow into the lead player, the one will the higher amount of lives and/or less damage. *'February 4: "Yoshi: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/04/yoshi/: Another special moves update, this time for Yoshi's. The first is Egg Lay, his standard special, which allows him to swallow his opponents and lay them as eggs, rendering them helpless for a short time. The other is Yoshi Bomb, his down special, Yoshi makes a small hop and falls downward to slam the ground making stars pop out, hitting anyone nearby. *'February 7: "Starfy"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/07/starfy/: An Assist trophy update that shows Starfy, the star-shaped protagonist of his own series. Upon being summoned, Starfy will walk around slowly without doing any harm but once someone approaches him, he will perform his signature Star Spin move that traps and damages anyone near him, he might also carry opponents off the edge. When he is not spinning, he can be attacked, though. *'February 9: "Freezeflame Galaxy"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/09/freezeflame-galaxy/: An update for Galaxy Tours, this one shows the Freezeflame Galaxy as a sub-stage. The Galaxy consists of a large ice ring with a small ice platform above it and other two rocky platforms that are located on the sides. Because of the ice, the surface of the ring is very slippery, plus it has a small gap in the middle, where players can fall in. *'February 11: "Coin Match"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/11/coin-match/: A new game move introduced into the Super Smash Flash series. The objective of Coin Matches is, as the name implies, to collect as many coins as you can. These coins can be obtained by beating up your opponents. The fighter with the most coins at the end of the match will be the winner. *'February 14: "Ray Gun"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/14/ray-gun/: This update is about an item that has appeared in every Super Smash Bros. installment but completely new to Super Smash Flash series. The Ray Gun is a simplistic item that can shoot 15 ray of light that damages the opponents and once it is out of ammo, the only thing that can be done is to throw it to harm other opponents. *'February 16: "Wario"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/16/wario/: Mario's greedy rival is appearing as a Newcomer playable character. Unlike his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario's outfit consists of his classic yellow cap, short-sleeved shirt and purple overalls. Wario moveset consists of many gimmicks from the Wario Land series, an example of this is the Shoulder Bash; with few influences on the WarioWare series. He, however, still shares some moves from Brawl, such as his infamous Wario Waft or the ability to turn into Wario-Man as his Final Smash. *'February 18: "Dr. Wily"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/18/dr-wily/: The first, real boss confirmed to appear in the Adventure Mode, Dr. Wily is the main villain of the Mega Man series. He appears piloting his Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7, however, he borrows many attacks from other Wily Capsules. Also, the higher the difficulty is, the most trickiest the attacks of Dr. Wily are, including other attacks. On a reference to the Mega Man games, once he is defeated, he will proceed to apologize to the player. *'February 21: "Proto Man"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/21/proto-man/: Mega Man's older "brother", Proto Man, revealed to be an Assist Trophy. Before he appears in the battle, his singular whistle tune will play, indicating his appearance. Once he is in the match, he will start ramming opponents with his Proto Shield. He will also fire his Arm Cannon, both in ground and midair, and occasionally will shoot his Big Bang Strike technique. Proto Man's disadvantage is that he stays in one spot and doesn't follow any opponent, so it is recommendable to keep them in the area Proto Man is attacking. *'February 25: "Metroid: Vs. Ridley"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/02/25/metroid-vs-ridley/: Very unusual, there wasn't an update on February 23 due a problem with coming with a good non-demo update. The next update came two days later. That update is about an arranged theme from the Metroid franchise, originally composed by Kenji Yamamoto and Minako Hamano, and arranged by Metroid Metal. It is the theme for Ridley, a leader of the Space Pirates and Samus' archenemy. It is unknown where it will play. March 2011 *'March 4: "Hey, We're Back"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/03/04/hey-were-back/: The DOJO!! returns the updates. *'March 7: "Light Yagami"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/03/07/light-yagami/: The confirmed Assist Trophy character for the game, Light Yagami is the brilliant but unlucky protagonist of the series of manga and anime, Death Note. As an Assist Trophy, Light uses the eponymous notebook, the Death Note, to write the name of a "random" creature and summon a Shinigami to attack a randomly chosen opponent. *'March 14: "Dojo Hiatus"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/03/14/dojo-hiatus/: The DOJO!! is out of service until further notice. April 2011 *'April 1: "Trigger Item"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/04/01/dojo-ending/: The fake Assist Trophy in Super Smash Flash 2. May 2011 Nothing is posted in May. June 2011 *'June 6: "Welcome Back"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/06/06/welcome-back/: The DOJO!! returns again with occasional updates. *'June 6: "Meta Knight"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/06/06/meta-knight/: Meta Knight, rival to Kirby from the very near beginning, returns to Smash Flash. Now separated from Kirby, he is ready to prove his strength on the field of battle. His flowing cape, mysterious mask, and captivating blade ‘Galaxia’ have enticed fans for a long time. July 2011 *'July 1: "Yoshi's Island"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/07/01/yoshis-island/: The key feature of this stage seems to be the wheel in the center. It has four platforms and rotates. *'July 6: "Metroid"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/07/06/metroid/: These artificial life forms feed on the Life Energy of their prey. It returns as an Assist Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and as such, anyone who played that game will be familiar with the effect of the Metroids. *'July 18: "Mushroom Kingdom III"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/07/18/mushroom-kingdom-iii/: The replacement of the stage Mushroom Kingdom II appears in Super Smash Flash 2, as a starter stage with a hazard: the Hammer Bro. August 2011 *'August 12: "Meteor Smash"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/08/12/meteor-smash/: The move which used the characters use that cause a KO his opponent. *'August 15: "Peach: Special Moves"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/08/15/peach/: An update for Peach's special moves: Vegetable and Parasol. Vegetable is the down special move, as with other throwing items, press the standard attack button to throw the vegetable. It remains on the ground for a bit after throwing, so if you’re fast, you can pick it back up. Parasol is up special move, parasols are a staple tool of Peach’s. She uses them for all sorts of purposes, from floating across gaps to battering foes, and even disguising herself. In this game, she even uses it to recover. *'August 24: "Freezie"' http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/08/24/freezie/: An enemy in the Mario Bros. arcade game and all of its subsequent remakes. It appeared in later levels to complicate the terrain. It would move along the platforms, then eventually cover one of them completely in ice, destroying itself in the process. *'August 30: "Wario: Special Moves" 'http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.php/2011/08/30/wario/: An update for Wario's special moves: Wario Bike and Shoulder Bash. September 2011 *'September 12:"Kirby Rainbow Route" ':Another Music Update, this the song of the stage Rainbow Route of Kirby Series October 2011 *'October 16: "Animal Crossing: DJ K.K."' :This is another music of the coming stage Smashville *'October 26:"Chargable Special Moves" ': A technique that be used to get more damage in the special moves *'October 30:"Fox" ':Fox returns to Super Smash Flash 2! Packed with a plethora of gadgets and quick maneuvers November 2011 *'November 5: "Fourside"': The Earthbound stage of Super Smash Bros Melee returns! *'November 12: "Pitfall"': The object of Animal Crossing will bury you alive! *'November 19: " Sky Sanctuary Zone"': A new stage from the Sonic universe. *'November 27: "Chatot": '''A new pokémon: i choose you, Chatot! December 2011 *'December 12 "Mushroom"''': I am giant with Super Mushroom! Galleries *Smash Flash DOJO!!/Gallery *Smash Flash DOJO!!/Update gallery External links *Smash Flash DOJO!! main page (current DOJO!!) *Smash Flash Central (the first Smash Flash DOJO!!) *The second Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:McLeodGaming